1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand with projecting devices suitable for concurrently displaying a plurality of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present merchants who sell eyeglasses encounter a significant problem in displaying the glasses for observation by prospective customers due to the large volume of space which is required to adequately display for sale the entire selection available. For example, nonprescription reading glasses are typically sold from upright, carrousel type display stands in which each set of reading glasses is displayed for sale in a single pocket-like compartment. Prospective purchasers reach into the various pockets and extract the eyeglasses therefrom to examine them for suitability of strength, frame size, frame color, and other variables.
Due to the many different eyeglass strengths, nose bridge sizes, temple piece sizes, colors and styles, the display of eyeglasses requires an extensive amount of space, very often in retail shopping areas where space is quite limited. Moreover, once a customer selects and purchases a set of eyeglasses, the compartment in which those glasses were displayed is then vacant. Until the retailer has the time to place a new, similar set of eyeglasses in the compartment, subsequent prospective purchasers who examine eyeglasses in the vicinity of vacant compartments, and who are not quite pleased with the eyeglasses still left, become discouraged if too many vacant compartments exist, such customers often decide to try other retail establishments for a greater selection.
One approach to the problem has been set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,532. This patent discloses a plastic hang tag system whereby a plastic display tag is attached to the bridge of the glasses and the glasses are suspended by means of an elongated display rod. A number of glasses may be suspended from the same rod by stringing the display hangers carrying the glasses onto the rod. One difficulty with this system, however, is that the prospective purchaser can examine the rearmost glasses only by removing all of the glasses in front. This arrangement restricts accessibility to all but the front set of eyeglasses.